candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 384/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 383/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 385/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 384 (Dreamworld) is the fourth level of Fanciful Fort and the 91st candy order level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must collect 6 striped candy + striped candy combinations and score at least 50,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *30 moves are in most cases not enough for combining striped candies six times, even though six of them have been given to you, but they are covered in marmalade and protected by liquorice locks. *There are two moon struck periods, but they are of little help. First off, any striped candy whose colour matches the colour on the left side of the moon scale will be prematurely activated. And since there is quite a wide open space, there's bound to be a lot of cascades, tendentially not leaving any pairs of adjacent striped candies. In practice, you will most likely get a lot of wrapped candies and colour bombs, which do not help fulfill orders and will likely cause Odus to fall down after the Moon Struck ends. *The moon scale is very unstable, which is especially troublesome in this level as there are five colours and a lot of space for cascades. *Apart from the initial candy bombs, more of them keep flooding the board and you only have 10 moves to defuse each bomb. Note: the first moon struck triggers after 12 turns have passed. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start': moves left *'1st End': moves left *'2nd Start': moves left *'2nd End': moves left Strategy *Although the task of combining two special candies is luck-based, planning ahead should never be underestimated and may help save moves. *Take full advantage of the striped candies encased in marmalade to help you save some moves to create and combine more striped candies. *One of the striped candy combinations should ideally be used to clear the initial bombs before the first moon struck. * Although the moon strucks are not very helpful in completing the orders, they are of help when clearing the bombs. Also, keep in mind that any bomb that matches the color of the left side of the moon scale will get cleared when moon struck occurs. When not in moon struck, only use colour bombs and wrapped candies to clear the bombs as a last resort. *This level may be slightly easier to pass on mobile due to different mechanics, not to mention the fact that such cascades are less likely to happen on mobile. Again, plan your moves carefully, or Odus may be sent into a panic attack or worse still, get thrown off the moon scale. Trivia *Here you need one more combo than the Reality counterpart of this level. This breaks the trend from levels 356 and 362 whose Dreamworld versions each require you to get one fewer combo than their respective Reality versions. Walkthrough Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Fanciful Fort levels Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with unstable moonscale Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Levels with striped candies